Sick
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: An awkward one-shot, who knew that bein' sick can make you confess your true feeling! Konosetsu


"Konoka-san, what's wrong? We're going to be late." said Negi.

"I know but Secchan…" Konoka looked at the door.

"She might be in class right now or meeting with the headmaster or taking care of something. Don't worry, let's go!" Asuna rushed Konoka out the door and ran towards the school.

"Phew made it!" Asuna and Konoka sat in their seats as the bell rang.

Konoka looked around for a certain raven-haired swordsman, but didn't find her.

"Does anyone know where Setsuna-san is?" asked Negi, taking attendance.

"We haven't seen her since yesterday Negi-sensei." answered Ayaka, "But Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san and Ku Fei-san…."

All eyes turned towards them.

"We haven't seen her since this morning." they said, frowning a bit.

"Sorry I'm late!" Setsuna ran into the class, breathing heavily.

"You're late, what happened?"

"I was meeting with the Headmaster about something and we lost track of time." Setsuna lied as she went to her seat.

Class went by slowly and Setsuna can feel her head throbbing from the headache she felt this morning. '_Maybe I should've stayed in my room…but then, that'll cause Ojou-sama to worry…_'

"Setsuna-san? Are you alright?" asked Madoka.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little headache." Setsuna felt her head. '_Maybe a fever too…damnit! I knew that all those late night jobs and early morning trainings were hard but I never knew it was like this!'_

Finally, the first class ended and Setsuna put her head down, thinking that it might help her a bit.

'_One down, 5 to go…please demons attack or something…' _Setsuna closed her eyes and opened them again as she sensed about six demons within the school. Getting up and grabbing her sword, she left the class, never noticing Konoka following her behind.

* * *

'_Maybe I _shouldn't_ have wished for demons attacking!_' Setsuna was struggling with the six demons and with her blurry vision.

"Setsuna, you should be out here right now." said Mana, easily shooting one of the demons down with her gun.

"S-Shut up!" growled Setsuna, stumbling towards a tree.

"Did you get injured this morning de gozaru?" said Kaede, killing a demon with her clones.

"I did not! It was barely a scratch!" Setsuna cut through a demon that got near her.

"But you still hurt aru. Why act tough aru?" Ku Fei punched though a demon.

"I'm not acting tough! I…" Setsuna fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"We told you." sighed Mana, shooting the last demons as Kaede picked her up.

"Secchan!" Konoka couldn't take it anymore and ran to her side.

"Konoka-dono, you were watching right de gozaru?"

"Y-Yes. Secchan was acting weird, so I followed her…what exactly happened?" Asked Konoka.

"We'll explain on the way back. She needs to rest."

* * *

"…And that's what happened."

Konoka held one of Setsuna's hands, "Secchan no baka. You didn't have to force yourself…"

"We leave now aru. Negi-bozu might worry aru." said Ku Fei leaving with Mana and Kaede.

Konoka felt Setsuna's forehead, '_A high fever…Secchan no baka! Working late at night, training in the mornings, plus getting injured by a demon this morning…why did you do that?_'

"Ko…no…ch…an…" Setsuna mumbled, clenching the bed sheets.

"Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna's face and blushed a little, got up to put a cloth on her forehead and sat next to her.

* * *

After an hour, Setsuna opened her eyes again and saw Konoka's sleeping face next to hers.

"K-K-K-K-Kono-chan?" Setsuna blushed madly and backed away.

"Huh? Secchan! Are you ok? Is your fever back?" Konoka pressed their foreheads together, "You're still sick!"

"Ojou-sama, I'm fine. Just tired!" said Setsuna, coughing a little.

"Dead tired you mean!" Konoka almost shouted, scaring Setsuna, "What were you thinking?! Taking all hose jobs and training?! Of course you're going to get sick!"

"Eh…But I…." Setsuna was at a loss for words.

"But what Secchan?! Is it fun making me worry about you?! Do you think that I don't care about you?! Well I do!" Konoka held onto Setsuna's arms and pulled her closer at each word.

Setsuna sighed, closed her eyes and hugged Konoka, "Ojou….Kono-chan, I'm very sorry to make you worry like that…I didn't mean to make you worry but I needed to take some of those jobs because I still lack in training."

"But you still didn't need to take all of it!" Konoka mumbled in Setsuna's hair.

"Yes, I suppose that I did go a bit overboard." laughed Setsuna as she pulled Konoka back a bit, "Sorry…"

"Nee Secchan….how do you feel about me?" asked Konoka.

"I…uh…" Setsuna blushed.

"Do you like me as a lover, friend or you're just taking care of me." Konoka looked like she was about to cry, "I have a feeling that you're just taking care of me and don't care about me as a friend."

"Kono-chan, you're wrong!" Setsuna raised her voice a bit too high and coughed, "True I take care of you, but I like you…a lot…" Setsuna felt her fever back and went into a dizzy state.

Konoka blushed, "R-Really?"

"Yeah…I really loved you since we were five…." Setsuna had no idea on what she was talking about.

"Secchan?" Konoka looked at Setsuna's half closed eyes.

Setsuna did something unexpected that made Konoka blush. She kissed her!

* * *

The next day, Setsuna felt better and saw Konoka sleeping next to her.

"O-Ojou-sama?" Setsuna gently shook Konoka awake.

Konoka lazily opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning Secchan."

"G-Good morning. Why're you in my room?"

"Silly Secchan." Konoka laughed and tackled her, "I love you too!"

"E-Eh? Ojou-sama!" Setsuna struggled under the princess' grasp.

Suddenly the door opened reveling Saotome Haruna, Asakura Kazumi, and Kagurazaka Asuna.

"Wow! A great scoop!" Kazumi quickly took photos and ran away. Haruna immediately drew in her sketchbook as Asuna just stared in shock.

After a few minutes, Haruna left and Asuna grinned, "So _what_ were you two _doing_ last night?"

"N-Nothing!" said Setsuna, still trying to get away from Konoka.

"Silly Secchan! You told me that you loved me and kissed me!" Konoka kissed Setsuna on the cheek.

"E-Eh? I what?!"

"So you finally told her?" Asuna smirked, "I'll leave you to _alone_ now. Don't even bother coming to class today!"

"A-Asuna-san!" Konoka looked at Setsuna's face and pouted, "Secchan really does hate me….that was all a lie?"

"Ojou-sa…!" Konoka shut Setsuna up by kissing her. After a few moments, Konoka pulled away, "Call me by my name….please…"

"K-Kono-chan…I…" Setsuna stuttered, not really knowing what to say.

"So it really was a lie…" Konoka cried.

Setsuna had no choice and pulled Konoka into a hug, "That's not true…I…I really do care about you…"

"Really?" Konoka sobbed on Setsuna's shoulder.

"I really do…but what did I do to you?"

Konoka got out of Setsuna's grasp and off the bed, walking a few feet away from Setsuna. Surprised, Setsuna got up and watched Konoka carefully. Suddenly Konoka turned back and tackled Setsuna again.

"E-Eh?"

"I'm not telling!" laughed Konoka.

* * *

Me: Man, I forgot how to write good one shots….hope that you all like this awkward one-shot.

Setsuna: What did you make me do to Ojou-sama?!

Me: Chill swordswoman! Konoe kinda liked it right?

Konoka: Yep! Thanks Fate-kun!

Setsuna: But you made that worst students find out about that! I can't show my face to anyone anymore…

Me: Konoe do your thing! See ya all next time! (walks out of room to give Konoka and Setsuna privacy.)


End file.
